Molly's Perfect Birthday Present
by Alcoholic Semen Thrower
Summary: Molly's birthday is coming up and Audrey and Percy decide to surprise Molly with a family portrait.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors: **Corn Is a Sexy Lion and Darksaber3434

**Title: **Molly's Perfect Birthday Present

**Rated: **K

**Disclaimer: **We do not own anything Harry Potter related. They belong to J.K. Rowling. We just intend to play with them.

**Author's Note from Corn Is A Sexy Lion: **This fic would have never of happened if it weren't for Ashley [DarkSaber3434]. I've had this idea for a while but I just never found the time, or muse, to write such a fic. So thank you, Ashley!

**Author's Note from DarkSaber3434: **I would like to thank Jessica [Corn Is a Sexy Lion] for allowing me the chance to co-write this fic with her. She is absolutely wonderful to work with through PMs on . So thank you, Jessica! I would also like to thank my best friend, Ashton for beta reading this for me.

**Setting: **Molly's birthday is coming up and Audrey and Percy decide to surprise Molly with a family portrait.

* * *

A small, amber colored owl hooted happily as it landed on the window seal and Arthur recognized the owl immediately. He walked over to the window and opened it. The owl zoomed across the room and landed on top of the kitchen table, hooting almost immediately after landing.

"Calm down," Arthur said as he reached into a nearby owl jar and pulled out a treat, giving it to Barrett. Eating the treat slowly, the owl sat quietly as Arthur detached the letter from his leg, opening the envelope up once it was detangled.

_Arthur,_

_Percy and I have decided that we want to take a family portrait for Molly's birthday. We've already told the rest of the family, but we want to keep it a surprise. So could you just tell Molly that we're doing it for the hell of it?_

_Audrey_

Reading the letter he had just opened, Arthur couldn't help but to chuckle. Taking a family portrait for Molly's birthday was such an Audrey thing to do; not that he minded the idea at all. He actually thought it was a good idea, especially for someone like his wife.

Arthur dashed upstairs to the bedroom where Molly was getting dressed. "Good morning, darling," he said with a big grin on his face as he kissed his wife passionately on the lips.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Molly replied as she kissed her husband back.

"We are going to take a family portrait," he said. "We need a new one since our family is growing at a large rate."

"Oh that sounds wonderful," Molly said as she watched her husband dash out of the room.

Arthur returned to the kitchen to find Barrett hooting up a storm with a bowl of chips knocked over.

"Barrett, calm down," Arthur grumbled as he gave the owl another treat. Barrett remained quiet as he ate the owl treat. Arthur grabbed a nearby quill and jotted down a reply to Audrey.

_Audrey,_

_Molly has agreed. She will be so pleased. Next time you send a letter again, please use a different owl because Barrett nearly demolished the house._

_Arthur_

Attaching the letter to the owl's leg, Barrett bit Arthur's finger fiercely, forcing him to get a glare from the Weasley's patriarch. Arthur then opened the window and Barrett zoomed quickly out of the house.

Hearing footsteps walk down the stairs, Arthur turned his head and watched his wife of thirty-six years walk towards him. Once she was standing next to him, he pulled her into a hug and said, "You look beautiful, dear." Kissing her on the forehead, he smiled lovingly at her, enjoying the intimate moment they were sharing.

"Thank you, darling," Molly whispered as she wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck, also enjoying the intimate moment they were sharing. "When is it that we're taking this family portrait of ours?" she added as she softly nuzzled Arthur's chest.

"I dunno, Audrey didn't say. I'll ask in a few minutes," Arthur replied as he started to rub Molly's back. Standing onto her tippy toes, Molly planted a soft kiss on Arthur's lips and said,

"Thank you, dear." When Arthur kissed her once more, Molly couldn't find herself to pull away. Those were the kinds of kisses she absolutely adored. She rarely ever got to kiss her husband like that, but with the kids out of the house, she found that she _was _able to kiss him like that. "I love you, Arthur Septimus Weasley." She giggled when she finally pulled away, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I love you too, Molly Ann Prewett-Weasley," Arthur teased as he softly poked his wife.

Molly giggled. "I suppose we should get the family together for dinner and then take the portrait," she said out loud, not really talking to anyone in particular. Dashing into the kitchen, she began to cook breakfast for Arthur and herself. She glanced over at the kitchen table and noticed the bowl of chips knocked over, glaring at Arthur when he walked in.

"Who made this mess?" she asked.

Arthur realized that he forgot to clean up the mess that Barrett had made and he cleared his throat. "Audrey's new owl, Barrett," he said. "Not to worry, sweetheart. I will clean it up."

"You better if you want breakfast," Molly teased as she kissed Arthur on the cheek.

Outside the small village of Ottery St. Catchpole, Barrett flew to the small cottage that belonged to Percy Weasley and Audrey. Landing on the window seal, he started to peck at the window.

Hearing the constant pecking at the window, Percy slowly opened his eyes and groaned.

"Audrey, you really need to train that ruddy owl not to wake people up so early in morning."

Audrey smiled as she opened the window for Barrett, who soon after zoomed into the house. When he did, he knocked over a stack of Percy's personal papers and then gave a cheery hoot.

Audrey could not help but laugh, but Percy just growled.

"He doesn't know any better," she said as she reached over to the owl jar and gave Barrett an owl treat. When she started to detach the letter from his leg, he ate the treat quietly.

"Great," Audrey said happily when she read Arthur's reply. "All we have to do is set a time to get the family together so we can take the picture." Taking out another piece of parchment, Audrey scribbled her response.

"Perce, where is your owl?" Audrey asked as she started to fold the note she had just written, looking around the room for Percy's owl.

"I think he's in his cage, lemme go get him," Percy replied as he got out of bed and walked out of the room. Watching Percy walk away from her, Audrey couldn't help but to laugh. She always loved Percy's bed head; his hair was _always _sticking up at weird angles.

"Here you are, dear," Percy said as he walked back into the bedroom, his owl resting on his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll do a _much _better job then Barrett did," he added teasingly as he pecked Audrey on the lips.

"Hey, it's just because we haven't trained him! I'm sure you're owl was like him at one point!" Audrey replied defensively as she poked Percy in the stomach.

"Calm down, Aud, I was kidding!" Percy laughed.

Audrey crossed her arms across her chest and huffed. "You better have been if you know what is good for you," she teased as she poked Percy on his nose. She then attached the letter to Hermes' leg, causing him to bite Percy's ear affectionately. Once the letter was attached, Hermes hooted as he landed on top of the very same stack of papers that Barrett landed on earlier, spread his wings, and flew out the window, knocking over the same stack of papers, causing Percy to growl again.

"Owls," Audrey said with a sigh as she rested her hand on her stomach.

Percy smiled as he wrapped his arms around Audrey. "I love you, Audrey," he said.

"I love you, too, Percy," she said as she kissed him on the lips softly.

Hermes flew to the Burrow, and softly landed on the window seal and pecked at the window. Molly let the owl in and he zoomed inside, knocking over a stack of Quidditch magazines. Settling down onto the table, he began to jump around and hoot.

"Oi, Hermes," Ron said as he jumped out of his chair. "Calm down, you ruddy owl. Calm down."

Hermione laughed and grabbed an owl treat from the owl jar, giving it to Hermes, who had finally calmed down.

"Good lord," Arthur said. "What the _devil_ was that?"

"Percy's owl, Hermes," Hermione said as she bent down and picked up the magazines.

Arthur reached down and unattached the letter from Hermes' leg, getting an affectionate nibble in response.

_Arthur,_

_Sorry about the owl. We've just gotten him, you see. He still isn't trained. Oh, and we need to set up a date for the portrait. When are you guys free?_

_Audrey_

"What did Audrey say, dear?" Molly asked.

"When are we free to take the portrait?" he asked, not really paying attention to Molly's question.

"We can take it this afternoon, if they aren't too busy," Molly replied.

"Great idea," Arthur said as he scribbled his reply onto the parchment.

_Audrey,_

_That's all right about the owl. Hermes did no better. He knocked over a stack of magazines. Barrett knocked over a bowl of chips. Molly said we can take the portrait this afternoon. Molly's birthday is coming up in two days and now would be the perfect time to do it._

_Arthur_

"Wait…What portrait?" Ron asked as he watched his father attach the parchment to Hermes. He, obviously, knew exactly why they were taking a family portrait. He just didn't want his mum to catch on.

"We're all taking a family portrait, Ronald," Molly replied.

"I know that but why?" Ron asked.

"Well, with how fast our family is growing, Audrey decided that we should take a family portrait," Arthur intervened, giving Ron a warning glare.

"Ron, let's go outside," Hermione said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the kitchen. Giving Arthur a sympathetic smile, she grabbed onto Ron's arm and dragged him outside. "Bloody hell, Ron, you're going to spoil the surprise!" She practically screamed once they were outside. "You know just as well as everyone else that this is a birthday present for your mum."

"I almost forgot," he said as he glared at Hermione. "With you shouting I'm surprised mum hasn't heard yet," he added.

Hermes zoomed out of the house and along the way he landed on top of Ron's head, softly pecking him.

"Call the ruddy owl off!" he shouted, getting Hermione to giggle in response.

Hermes hooted and then flew over to Audrey and Percy's house.

When Percy caught sight of Hermes, he opened the window and noticed the owl had returned a response.

Hermes and Barrett both hooted and Audrey appeared by Percy's side, taking the letter from her boyfriend's hand.

"Hey, I was just about to open it," Percy complained as Audrey shot him a glare, shutting him up almost immediately.

"Perfect!" She chuckled at Arthur's last statement about the owls. "Apparently neither owl knows how to behave," she said with a sigh. "Shall we round up the others and get them ready?" she asked.

"Let's do it," Percy replied with a smile, grabbing everything he needed. Within minutes, both him and his girlfriend had everything they could possibly need for the portrait.

"Perce, let's go. I don't wanna be late," Audrey called, wondering where her boyfriend could have possibly gone.

"Okay, okay. I'm ready," Percy replied as he walked into the living room, a smirk written across his face.

"Percy, you really are a tease!" Audrey laughed. "Now, are we flooing to the Burrow or Apparating?" she added, the tone of her voice changing to a serious one.

"Let's Apparate, I don't want you to get dirt all over your clothes," Percy teased, knowing he shouldn't have said that.

"Percival Ignatius Weasley!" Audrey screeched.

"Kidding, love," Percy said as he grabbed Audrey's arm as they Apparated to Fleur and Bill's house.

"Charlie, where the hell is Bill at?" Fleur asked as she looked around the house.

"I think he went to get Victoire," Charlie said.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

Percy and Audrey appeared out of nowhere.

Hearing the familiar crack of Apparation, both Charlie and Fleur jumped. They weren't expecting Audrey and Percy to Apparate into the room. Well they were but not at that exact moment.

"Bloody hell you guys, next time try _not _to scare everyone!" Charlie practically yelled as Bill came down the stairs, carrying Victoire in his arms.

"Sorry," Audrey laughed as she walked around the room and hugged everyone.

"Is Mum and Dad here?" Percy asked to no one in particular, looking around the somewhat empty room.

"No," Bill said, appearing at his wife's side with Victoire in his arms.

"Dad said you guys were going to round up everyone else and have them meet back at the Burrow," Charlie said as Victoire stretched out her arms to him as he picked her up and bounced her.

Victoire let out a giggle and Audrey smiled.

"That's right," Bill said. "Dad said that Ron and Hermione are already at the Burrow."

Victoire let out another giggle and Audrey smiled again.

"Well," Fleur said as she put her hands on her hips. "Since we can't Apparate with Victoire we'll use the Floo Network while you guys go to George and Angelina's house."

Bill snorted. "We're not using the Floo network," he said. "Don't want to ruin your pretty dress."

Fleur's cheeks turned slightly pink. "William Arthur Weasley."

"I'm only joking, love," Bill said as he quickly caught Fleur's lips in a passionate kiss.

Fleur quickly pulled away and popped Bill on the shoulder. "You better be or you will be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the month," she huffed.

"I'll come with you," Charlie said to Audrey, ignoring the fight between Bill and Fleur.

"Very well," Audrey said as she turned to Percy. "Let's get a move on."

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

Percy and Audrey vanished to George and Angelina's house.

"George… Angelina?" Audrey called once she got herself collected from Apparating. "You guys ready?" She added as she heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I'm ready, though I'm not quite sure about Angie," George replied when he made it downstairs.

"You know just as well as I do that I'm ready!" Angelina said as she also walked down the stairs, closely following George.

"Sorry, hun, last time I checked, you were still doing your make-up," George replied, a sheepish grin flickering across his face.

"There's no time for fighting, you guys, we don't wanna be late for the family portrait!" Percy intervened, stopping the fight before it could get any worse.

"Right," George agreed as he nodded his head at Percy and quickly kissed Angelina on the cheek.

Angelina looked around. "Where is everyone else?"

"Fleur, Bill, Victoire, and Charlie are on the way to the Burrow," Audrey said. "Ron and Hermione are at the Burrow. We're own the way to Harry and Ginny's house."

"We'll meet you guys at the Burrow!" Angelina said as she and George Disapparated.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

Percy and Audrey Disapparated to Harry and Ginny's house.

Hearing the familiar pop of Apparation, Ginny rushed into the living room where Audrey and Percy awaited for her.

"It's good to see you two. Harry will be down in a few minutes. He just got out of the shower," she said as she gave both Percy and Audrey a hug.

"Gin, you know it doesn't take me that long once I'm out of the shower!" Harry laughed as he walked up behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ginny smirked as she kissed Harry softly on the lips. "Let's get a move on or we'll be late," she said.

"Right," Harry agreed as he let Ginny go and grabbed a nearby comb to brush his hair, setting the comb down once he finished.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

They all Apparated to the Burrow.

A familiar noise could be heard in the fireplace of the Burrow and then the familiar flash of green smoke filled the chimney and the first to appear was Fleur, second Bill, and then Charlie, who was carrying Victorie.

"Where are the others?" Molly asked.

"On their way," Fleur said.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

Apparating beside Charlie and Victoire was George and the loud popping noise being heard,Victoire began to cry.

"It's all right, sweetheart," Charlie said as he gave Victoire her bottle,who then accepted it immediately.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

Apparting next to Angelina were Harry and Ginny.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

Apparting next to Ginny was Audrey and Percy.

"It looks as if we're all here," Molly said happily, looking around the vibrant living room.

"It looks like it," Arthur replied, a smile appearing across his face. He couldn't have been any happier that this was working out as planned. "Anyways, is everyone ready to go?" He added after a few seconds of silence.

"Lets go," A chorus of people replied.

"Wait just a second now," Arthur said as everyone stopped in his or her tracks.

"What is it, Arthur?" Molly asked.

"We can't all Apparate to Selena's Picture Perfect Creations," Arthur said.

"Of course," Molly agreed. "Victoire is too young for Apparation so Fleur, Bill, Charlie, and Victoire will use the floo network. Everyone else can Apparate."

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

Molly and Arthur Disapparated.

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and smirked.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

Harry and Ginny Disapparated.

"Come on, Ronald," Hermione said as she grabbed Ron's hand.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

Hermione and Ron Disapparated.

George grabbed Angelina's hand and with a crack they Disapparated, followed by Percy and Audrey.

Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Victorie climbed in the fireplace and Bill said, "Selena's Picture Perfect Creations." They disappeared into the emerald flames.

* * *

Oh, & thank you to Laura Kay for the review! I'm sorry for deleting the older post of this story & your review but isn't letting anyone view this fic!


	2. Chapter 2

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

Molly and Arthur arrived in front of Selena's Picture Perfect Creations only to find that Percy and Audrey were waiting for them inside with Bill, Fleur, Victoire, and Charlie.

"Where is everyone else?" Molly asked.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny arrived outside the shop.

"We're here, mum." George replied with a smirk, knowing that Molly heard them arrive.

"George, be nice to your mum!" Angelina stated as she whacked the outside of George's head.

"Sorry, mum," George mumbled as he massaged the part of his head where Angelina had whacked him.

"I think you picked the right woman to be your wife, George," Molly teased, getting a nasty glare from George in response.

"Okay, you two, let's finish this conversation later. I want to get this family portrait over with," Charlie intervened.

Walking up to the receptionist's desk, Audrey checked in, hoping that they weren't _too _late.

"First door to your left," The lady said as she pointed to the hall, erasing Audrey's original thoughts of being too late.

"All right," Molly said as Audrey motioned them inside.

"I do hope that we go to mum's for dinner," Ron interjected as Hermione whirled around and glared at him.

"Oh, honestly, Ronald," she said as she thumped him in the back of the head. "Always thinking of your stomach."

"Everyone this way," Selena said. "I should mention you have to wait at least a day for the portrait to be made."

"Why?" Molly asked.

"We have a massive order," Selena said as she rounded up the family. "Tallest to shortest."

"I was actually thinking we should do this one by couples?" Audrey asked, her mouth speaking before she realized what she way saying.

"That could work too," Selena said slowly, rethinking the positions of everyone. "Ok, the matriarch and patriarch will stand right here," she added a few minutes later as she walked to the middle of the room. Stepping forward, Molly and Arthur walked towards Selena, not quite sure what to expect. "Okay, you two are going to be facing each other. You Mrs…" she started, not quite knowing everyone's names.

"Molly… Molly Weasley," Molly replied sheepishly, a smile coming across her face.

"Okay, Molly, you're going to wrap your arms around his neck," Selena ordered. "And you, sir, are going to wrap your arms around her waist," she added as she stepped away from the couple, who were now in their designated position.

"I could stay in this position all day if I had to," Arthur whispered as he softly kissed his wife's lips, getting a slight blush from Molly in response.

"You know what, maybe we should have you two kiss for the picture," Selena said, surprising both Molly and Arthur. "You didn't think I saw that, aye?" She chuckled.

"I'm sure even Ginny and Harry saw that," Bill teased as he looked at the couple that was snogging.

Harry and Ginny broke apart when they heard Bill's comment. Ginny blushed a bright red. "_Don't _make me hex you," she snarled under breath.

"William," Fleur chided as she smacked Bill on the arm. "Leave them alone and let's get this over with."

"Ouch," Bill said as he rubbed his arm.

Selena chuckled. "You two stand on the left in front of Arthur. But don't stand directly in front of them. We have to make sure the camera sees them," she instructed.

Standing in front of Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur stood off to the side, just like Selena had said. Bill quickly wrapped his arms around Fleur and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"That's perfect," Selena beamed. "Just kiss her on the head." Giving a kiss to Fleur's head, Bill beamed at both his wife and parents. Though, Molly and Arthur didn't quite notice. They were just a little _too_ caught up in their conversation with each other.

"Mum, Dad, you're going to make me puke!" Bill whined.

"William, I don't see why them _talking _is such a big deal," Fleur screeched softly.

"That is most definitely _not_ talking!" Bill replied horrified.

"You should be nicer to your mum and dad. Without them, you wouldn't be here," Fleur sighed as she wrapped her arms around Bill's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Taking one last glance at his parents, Bill noticed that they were giving him a weird look, which was understandable considering he was their eldest son, who happened to be married himself.

"Beautiful," Selena remarked. "Keep that pose." She then turned to Audrey and Percy. "You stand on the right side."

Audrey stood beside Fleur and Percy stood in front of his mother, careful not to block the eldest Weasley couple. Percy wrapped his arms around Audrey's waist and held her close to his side.

"Alright, sir, I want you to kiss her on the cheek," Selena said as she carefully looked at the group that was now posing for the picture. Bending down slightly, Percy softly kissed Audrey on the cheek and held it there, giving Audrey the slightest tint of red. "That's amazing, hold it there!"

Selena turned to Angelina and George. "All right now you stand right in front of Bill and Fleur, but off to the side so we can see them." Following Selena's direct orders, George and Angelina did as they followed and stood in front of Bill and Fleur but a little bit to the left, as not to block them.

George wrapped his arms around Angelina's waist and rested his chin on her left shoulder. Selena beamed. "That is perfect," she said. "Just kiss her on the nose."

Angelina smirked at George as he quickly kissed her on the lips.

Selena turned to Ron and Hermione. "Okay you stand beside them and try not to block the way."

Following Selena's orders, Ron took a hold of Hermione's hand and stood next to George, though he was careful not to block anyone. "Now, kiss her on the forehead, sir," Selena said. When Ron did so, Hermione blushed a deep red. "Perfect," Selena added happily.

Turning to look at the last couple of the group, Selena walked over to Harry and Ginny, grabbed them both by their arms and dragged them to the center of the group. Though she was careful to place them where they weren't blocking Molly and Arthur. "You, sir, are going to be kneeling," Selena said. "But you will be kissing her hand."

Harry dropped down onto one knee, grabbed Ginny's left hand in his hand, and kissed her hand softly, causing Ginny to blush a brilliant shade of pink.

"Perfect!" Selena said as she clapped her hands together as she looked at Charlie and Victoire. "You sir," she said. "Will be sitting in front of the group holding this adorable little girl."

Charlie sat down on the floor in front of the group and held Victoire. Victorie started to fidget and Selena noticed. "Here you go," she said to Victoire and picked up a Hungarian Horntail plush Dragon and handed it to her, who accepted the toy.

"That's perfect!" Selena said happily as she grabbed her camera off the table. "Now, everyone get in your positions." Immediately, Arthur and Molly kissed each other, Bill placed his lips on top of Fleur's head, Percy kissed Audrey on the cheek, George planted a soft kiss on Angelina's nose and held it there, Ron enthusiastically kissed Hermione's forehead and Harry, again, kissed his girlfriend on the hand.

Charlie snuggled Victoire and kissed her on the cheek. Selena smiled and quickly took the photograph. She took another one just to be on the safe side.

"Perfect!" Selena said. "You may pick this up in two days."

"Two days?" Molly repeated.

"Not to worry, Molly," Audrey said. "I'll come by and get it." She glanced at Selena and winked.

"Are you sure, dear, because I can do it if it's not too much trouble," Molly replied, wondering why Audrey replied so quickly.

"No I insist on getting it myself," Audrey assured Molly.

"Molly," Fleur said. "I was wondering if you would mind watching Victoire tomorrow? Bill has to go to work and I need to go shopping."

Victoire looked up as her name was spoken and made a puppy face.

"Now how can I say no to that?" Molly said with a sigh. "I'll watch the little angel."

Victoire clapped her hands and stretched her arms out to Molly and she picked her up. Snuggling close to her grandmother, Victorie stuck her thumb into her mouth and started to drift off to sleep.

"She's such a cutie!" Molly beamed as she softly kissed Victorie's head.

"I know," Fleur cooed. "And she's a grandmother's girl too."

"That's my girl!" Molly squealed happily as she cuddled the little girl even closer.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Molly was awakened by Victoire's piercing cries, something she was use to. With having seven kids of her own being awakened every morning by a scream was normal.

Getting out of bed and walking to the transfigured crib, Molly picked up baby Victoire and softly bounced her.

"Is it time for breakfast, darling?" she asked as Victoire wrapped her arms around her grandmother's neck, giving her the best hug a five-month-old could give.

Molly smiled as she hugged her granddaughter back and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go get your bottle," she said as she carried Victoire to the kitchen. Once there, she walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the bottle Fleur had packed.

She then pulled out her wand, tapped a pot, and let it fly over to the stove. Also tapping Victoire's bottle, it made its way to the pot to warm up.

"Molly, is everything all right?" Arthur asked as he came dashing down the stairs and noticed Victoire sucking on her bottle happily.

"Yes, dear," Molly said. "Everything is fine. Victoire was just hungry."

"Thank Merlin," Arthur replied as his face flooded with relief.

"Has it really been that long since we had a few of our own, dear?" Molly asked as she softly pecked her husband's lips.

"It must be if our oldest son has a kid of his own," Arthur teased as he kissed Molly back.

"I know, I was just teasing." Molly laughed as she looked down at her granddaughter longingly. "I miss having kids to take care of," she uttered unintentionally. Looking up at her husband, she hoped he didn't hear what she had just said.

"Do you want another one, dear?" Arthur asked as he wrapped his hands around Molly's waist and positioned her close enough to him where their bodies were touching (it was almost as if he meant the gesture to be sexual).

Molly looked at Arthur and blinked for a moment as she smiled. "I recall getting pregnant with Fred and George the last time you asked that," she teased as she kissed her husband on the nose.

Arthur smirked. "Do you really want to have another one?" he asked.

Victoire cooed, demanding Molly's attention. Bouncing her, she looked back at her husband. "I would love to have another child, but I'm too old."

"You are never too old, darling," Arthur replied as he, like Molly had done, kissed his wife on the nose.

"And you," Molly said as she poked her husband's chest. "Are too sweet."

"No… I just love you is all," Arthur teased as he kissed Molly's cheek. "Now, what is it that you would like for breakfast? I've decided that because you're taking care of Victoire I will make breakfast."

"Anything will do, my dear," Molly replied as she walked to the table and sat down. Arthur then walked towards the nearest pantry and thought over all his options.

"Do you want bacon and eggs?" he asked curiously. Almost immediately after he said this, baby Victoire started to shake her head violently.

"Is that what you want, Toire?" Molly laughed. "It looks like bacon and eggs is what we're having," she added as she looked back at Arthur.

Arthur nodded and went further into to the kitchen. "Wait a minute," he said as he glanced at his wife. "I don't remember us ever allowing the children to eat food at five months."

Molly glared at Arthur. "Grandchildren are treated differently from our own children," she chided as she kissed Victoire.

Arthur smiled. "I suppose that's true, darling," he replied as he went to cook the breakfast. Just as he tapped the pot, Victoire decided to let wind blow.

"Merlin's beard," Molly said as Victoire clapped her hands and giggled. "Perhaps no table food for you."

Suddenly a snowy white owl with amber color eyes landed on the window seal and pecked at the window. Arthur recognized the owl as Pearl, belonging to Harry and Ginny.

_Mum,_

_I was wondering if you would like to spend some time together? I know you are baby-sitting Victoire, but I figured we could use some girl time just the three of us? Please send word back with Pearl._

_Ginny_

"Molly, dear, it seems as if Ginny wants you for the day," Arthur called teasingly.

"Why do you say that?" Molly called back as she stood up, sat Victoire on her hip and walked into the kitchen.

"She sent an owl saying she wants some girl time with you and Toire," Arthur mocked.

"Just give me the bloody letter," Molly said as she playfully hit Arthur on the arm and grabbed the letter. "I'm going to hand you to your Guppy, okay, love?" she cooed after she read the letter. Handing Victoire over to Arthur, she took a hold of a quill and a fresh piece of parchment and wrote her response.

_Ginny,_

_We would both love to. We'll come by your place at twelve-thirty._

_Mum_

Molly attached the letter to Pearl's leg, getting a hoot and a flap of her wings in response. Knocking over Arthur's stack of pancakes, she flew out of the already opened window and took off to her own home.

Pearl flew a mile past the Burrow and landed in front of the cottage that belonged to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Landing on the window seal, she pecked softly at the widow.

"Pearl must be back with Mum's letter," Ginny said as she dashed to window to let Pearl in. Zooming into the house, she landed on top of the table, scattering Harry's stack of work papers all over the house, hooting up a storm after landing.

"Pearl, will you please calm down?" Ginny asked as she grabbed an owl treat and gave it to Pearl.

"What seems to be the matter, sweetheart?" Harry asked as he entered the room chuckling.

Ginny glared at Harry. "_Don't _you laugh at me, Harry James Potter!" she scolded. "Your owl started to make a scene."

"Can't control-" Before he could even finish the sentence Harry stepped onto the scattered pieces of parchment and did the splits on the floor, landing in an uncomfortable position.

Ginny covered her mouth as she tried not laugh, but her laughter broke out anyway when Harry noticed the mess. "What the _bloody _hell happened to my work papers?" he demanded as he groaned.

"Pearl did it," Ginny said as she detached the letter from Pearl's leg. Ginny decided, due to the fact that Pearl was over excited, that she wouldn't respond to her mum. There really wasn't any point, as Molly and Victoire would be coming over in little less than an hour.

Handing Victoire back to Molly, Arthur cleaned up the first batch of pancakes and made a second, letting his stomach rumble even more than it already was.

"Are you ready to eat, Mollywobbles?" he asked once he was done. Putting a few pancakes on a plate, he walked them over to where his wife was sitting and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, love," Molly replied with a smile as she set Victoire down on her lap and started to cut up a pancake with her wand.

Letting out a whimper, Victoire reached her hand out towards the plate sitting in front of her and attempted to grab a piece of pancake.

"You want some, darling?" Molly asked as she looked at Victoire's outstretched hand. Tearing apart a piece of pancake, she handed it to Victoire, who stuffed it into her mouth immediately.

"You really are a Weasley," Molly laughed as she also started to eat.

After a few minutes of silence, Molly stood up, set Victoire on her hip, and emptied her dirty dish into the sink. "It's time to get you dressed, my dear," she said to Victoire as she walked up the stairs.

Molly sat Victoire on the bed as she went to grab an outfit for Victoire. "Perfect!" Molly said as she looked out at the outfit. Victoire then decided to crawl off the bed and back downstairs.

"Victoire?" Molly called. "Where did you go?" she asked as she looked around. Walking down the stairs, Molly looked everywhere for her five-month-old granddaughter, but she couldn't seem to find her.

"Arthur, dear, do you have any idea where Toire is?" she asked as she made her way to the bottom floor of the Burrow.

"She's right here, darling," Arthur replied as Molly turned the corner in the living room. Victoire was sitting in her favorite chair playing with a baby doll.

"You're a sneaky one, aren't you, sweetie?" Molly cooed as she walked up to where Victoire was sitting.

Victoire giggled and clapped her hands when Molly picked her up. "Let's go," she said as she carried her granddaughter back upstairs and quickly changed Victoire into her pink jumper that she had made for her.

Victoire smiled and hugged her grandmother.

"I love you, Victoire," Molly said, getting a few baby words in response.

Nestling Victoire close to her, Molly walked back downstairs and looked at the clock, realizing that it was about time to leave for Ginny's house.

"Arthur, dear, I'm going to Gin's house, now," she said as she walked into the living room, noticing her husband was about to fall asleep. Walking to the recliner chair he was sitting in, Molly softly kissed Arthur and laughed when he jumped up in surprise.

"O-oh, okay, dear," Arthur replied as he puckered his lips, waiting for another 'goodbye' kiss.

"See you later, dear," Molly said as she, again, kissed her husband.

Walking into the fire pit she said, "The Potters." And threw down floo powder, immediately disappearing behind emerald flames.

Emerald flames appeared in Harry and Ginny's chimney and stepping out of them where Molly and Victoire.

Pearl hooted when the flames disappeared behind Molly as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Ginny? Harry?" Molly called.

"Right here, mum," Ginny said as she entered the living room, walked over to her mother and gave her a hug. Victoire demanded her attention once they pulled apart.

"Hey Toire," Ginny said as she picked Victoire up and hugged her.

"Where is Harry, dear?" Molly asked.

"He had to go to work," Ginny said as she looked around. "Come into the kitchen. I have made a pot of tea and baked a fresh loaf of bread.

"Sounds wonderful, dear," Molly replied as she followed Ginny into the kitchen. Bustling around the kitchen (looking exactly like her mother), Ginny started to get everything ready. "Gin, let me see the baby," Molly said as she walked towards her daughter and took Victoire into her arms.

"Thank you, mum," Ginny replied, "I don't know how you managed to have seven kids."

Molly smiled as Ginny handed Victoire to her. "I don't know either," she admitted.

Ginny pulled up a chair for Molly and she sat down. "Ginny, have you heard from Audrey about the portrait?"

"I haven't, no." Ginny replied as she turned her back to her mum so she could hide the smirk that appeared on her face.

"I haven't either," Molly replied, worry evident in her voice. "Do you think something's gone wrong?"

"Mum, what could possibly go wrong?" Ginny asked as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"I dunno," Molly replied as she pushed her last thought out of her head. "You know me, I'm always worrying."

"Seven kids will do that to you, right?" Ginny teased.

Molly glared at Ginny. "Yes," she teased.

Ginny laughed.

"Honey, I'm home," Harry said as he Apparated behind Ginny and kissed her.

"Harry!" Molly said happily as she got out of her seat and rushed over to Harry, pulling him into a hug (though she was careful not to squish baby Victoire).

"Hello, Molly – er I mean Mum," Harry replied as he hugged Molly back, also careful not to squish the baby in Molly's arms. "Hello there, Toire," he added as he bent down and kissed Victoire's head, making both women coo.

"What? She's my niece," he said, a bright red gracing his face.

"That was just really cute, dear," Molly laughed as she kissed Harry on the cheek and sat back down on the chair.

Picking Victoire up from Molly's lap, Harry brought her into the living room, hoping to get some uncle and niece bonding.

"Why don't you go join them? I'm sure Harry would love to spend time with his 'mum,'" Ginny teased as she looked over at Molly.

"I don't want them to interrupt their bonding," Molly replied, returning Ginny's teasing tone.

"You honestly think he'll mind, Mum?" Ginny asked. "Plus, I'm sure he would enjoy spending time with both of you."

"Okay, okay. If you say so," Molly replied as she got up and walked into the living room, leaving Ginny to finish whatever she had left in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur knew that by waking up early, he would be able to make his wife a breakfast in bed. He wanted her birthday to be perfect and with all the kids out of the house, he knew it would be easy.

"Mollywobbles," Arthur said as he walked towards the bed, carrying the breakfast he had made his wife. "I've got something for you, dear," he added as he sat down next to Molly, the tray of food still in his hands.

Molly woke up, looked at Arthur and smiled. "Good morning, darling," she said as she stretched. He sat the tray down in front of her, and then he bent down and kissed her.

"Happy birthday, Molly," he said as he cut up her pancake and fed it to her.

"Thank you," she said as she happily ate the piece of pancake Arthur had given her. "It's good, dear," she added. "How long did it take you to make it?"

"It took me about," Arthur said as he looked at the clock. "An hour."

"You did good," Molly replied as she sat up and softly pecked her husband.

"Well I'm glad you liked it, dear," Arthur said happily. "Because I want your special day to be perfect."

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

Percy and Audrey arrived in the Weasley's living room.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

Ron and Hermione appeared in the living room.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

Harry and Ginny arrived in the living room.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

George and Angelina arrived in the living room.

_CRACK!_

Charlie Apparated into the living room.

Emerald flames appeared in the fireplace and Fleur, Bill, Victoire arrived.

Hearing everyone Apparate into the house, Arthur quickly rushed down the stairs, not expecting them to be over already (though, he wasn't quite sure why because he had specifically told them to come at that time).

"Take a shower and get dressed, dear, you can finish your breakfast later," he said as he ran out of the room.

Molly glared at Arthur. "I will after I finish my breakfast, dear," she said. "After all I am the birthday girl."

Arthur did not hear her for he was already out of the room. Getting out of bed, Molly walked into the bathroom and proceeded to take a shower like her husband had ordered.

George turned around and looked at his father. "Morning," he said with a yawn.

"Morning," Ron said as he yawned and belched, getting Hermione to smack him in response.

"What the devil are you guys doing here this early in the bloody morning?" Arthur asked as he looked at Audrey, who was grinning.

"She threatened us," Harry said, earning a smack from Ginny in the process.

"I wasn't _threatening _you," Audrey replied. "It's all in good nature, anyways."

"Audrey's right. This is something Mum will enjoy," Ginny replied, a smile gracing her lips.

"They're both right, you guys, no need to fight," Angelina added as she glared at all of the Weasley (and Potter) men.

"Where is Mum, anyways?" Ginny asked curiously, noticing that her mother hadn't followed Arthur down.

"She should be down soon," Arthur replied, also noticing that Molly wasn't down yet. "She's probably just taking longer then usual to take a shower."

"Or maybe she is waiting for her birthday present," Molly said as she Apparated downstairs.

Victoire clapped and held out her arms to Molly.

"Hello, darling," Molly said as she took Victoire into her arms. Wrapping her arms around Molly's neck, Victoire happily babbled to her grandmother.

"Happy birthday!" A chorus of voices said right as Victoire was handed off to Molly.

"Thank you," Molly replied happily, a slight blush coming across her face.

Audrey cleared her throat. "Molly, this gift is from all of us. Would you mind sitting down and handing Toire to someone else?"

"Gee Gee," Toire said as she stretched her arms out toward George.

Angelina giggled and she handed Toire to George. He bounced her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek, getting a tickle from George in response.

Audrey smiled and handed Molly her present.

"What is it?" Molly asked as she took the present into her hands. "It's really heavy."

"You're going to have to find out for yourself, love," Arthur said as he sat down next to his wife.

Opening up the present slowly, Molly smiled brightly, not quite sure what to expect. But once all the wrapping was torn away, she looked down and saw a beautiful picture frame made out of wood with everyone in it.

"It's beautiful," she said as she started to tear up. "Is this why you wanted to pick it up, Audrey?" she added as she looked over at Audrey.

"It is," Audrey replied as she smiled at the teary eyed woman.

"Thank you, darling," Molly said as she got up and hugged everyone in the room.

Everyone hugged Molly and Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife. "Happy Birthday, Molly Ann Weasley," he said softly as he kissed her.

Percy cleared his throat as he walked over to Audrey and held her hand in his. "Audrey, I love you," he said. "You do know that?"

Audrey nodded. "And I love you," she replied as she touched Percy's face.

Percy knelt down before Audrey and pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. The box contained a small sixteen-karat gold ban with little diamonds around it. "Audrey Lynn Sheffield," he said. "Would you do me the biggest honor in accepting my proposal of marriage?"

Audrey smiled, a tear in her eye. "Yes, Percy I will marry you," she said.

Percy smiled and wrapped his arms around Audrey and kissed her passionately.

Audrey looked at everyone. "We also would like to announce that we are expecting our first child in July," Audrey said.

Seeing her son propose to his girlfriend, a fresh wave of tears started rolling down Molly's cheeks as she took a hold of Arthur's hand. But what really got her to cry was when Audrey announced that she was pregnant.

Kissing his wife's head, Arthur wrapped his arms around Molly's shoulder and pulled her in for a side hug, knowing that the love of a family is life's greatest blessing.


End file.
